Saving Naruto
by Miatski Kuromia
Summary: Naruto is attacked by some villagers and Sasuke takes him to his home to help him heal, will the two admit their love or will they stay apart forever. my first fanfic please BE KIND NO FLAMES THIS IS YAOI NO LIKEY NO READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


This is my first fanfic so please

**This is my first fanfic so please!! Be kind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Normal text: story line

"Text": speech

'Text': thought

**Naruto's POV: **

I was walking home after a long day of training when it all started. I was passing by one of Konoha's many dark alleys when

a rock came flying at my head. I whirled around looking for the source, and found four village children throwing rocks at me.

One of them screamed "Bakemono!!" and another "Go away!!" and so on. I dropped my guard a bit and could feel the pain

of their words fill me. All of a sudden the kids just took off. I could hear the kyubbi nagging at me in the back of my head

trying to warn me about something, telling me to be alert…and I noticed what the danger was too late. Out of no where two

large hands grabbed my shoulders from behind and pulled me roughly in to the alleyway and started beating me. I quickly

and roughly counted 5 or more Konoha villagers kicking and punching me calling out things like, "Go off and die monster!" or

"You make me sick!" The last straight thought that went through my mind as things started to get hazy was 'A

distraction…those kids were a distraction so that I wouldn't sense these guys.' It hurt me so much that even after all these

years after 14 years of my life some of Konoha's villagers still hated me and for something that I hadn't even done. The

worst part of it all was that I couldn't even fight back or even defend myself from these guys. I had used too much chakra in

training today, not that it mattered apparently someone from the Hyuuga clan was there and they had successfully cut off

any flow of remaining chakra that I had. As my world started to go from hazy to black the beating suddenly stopped,

something that sounded like Sasuke's Chidori filled my ears. And whoever was holding my collar dropped me and as I fell I

could have sworn that I heard someone give a strangled cry of "NARUTO!!" Then I heard the screams of my attackers and

then…everything went black.

**Normal POV:**

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't in Konoha's hospital much to his surprise and as he tried

to get up he noticed the second thing, every damn part of his body hurt like hell. Closing his eyes with a groan he fell back

down on (a rather comfortable) bed. "Oi, dobe tell me your not stupid enough to forget about wounds that had you past out

in an alley." Naruto's eyes shot open and completely forgetting what happened the last time he sat up, he (very stupidly)

shot up in to a sitting motion stuttering out in shock "S-Sasuke!?" to only clench his jaw shut afterward, and almost passed

out from the pain. But as he started to fall back Sasuke caught his shoulders and eased him down so it wouldn't hurt as

much when he hit the bed. The anger in Sasuke's voice made Naruto flinch. "Baka! What did I just say?!" Wrenching his

shoulders from Sasuke's grip he turned on his side away from the Uchiha and attempted to curl up in a ball only to have said

Uchiha drag his legs back down and set him on his back once more. "_Baka_! Are you trying to make it worse?" Naruto made a

face at Sasuke's scolding; it made him feel like a kid. "Urusei teme." Naruto looked around the room he was in. "Where am I

anyway?" Sasuke sat down on the bed and aimlessly at the wall in front of him, "You're at my house dobe." "Nani-!!" Sasuke

glared at Naruto and cut off the rest of his rant "Shut up dobe, it was hell of a lot closer than the hospital and you were

unconscious and bleeding!" There was a moment of silence, "Thanks…" Sasuke whipped his head around, he had almost not

heard it, but he had to be sure. "What? What did you say dobe?" Naruto felt his anger boil up in him and he snapped "I said

thanks teme!" and with that he turned on his side facing away from Sasuke. The click of a closing door was the only reply.

**A/N: Alright thats chapter 1 hoped you liked it, now see that blue purple button down there? click Review Plz! so i can know if you all want the next chapter or not heeheehee cuz if i dont get 10 reviews no new chappie for you! yes i know im evil**


End file.
